


Quiet Night

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms makes you warm his cock while he reads a book
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	Quiet Night

You and Brahms were sitting on the bed, Brahms with his arms wrapped around you, a book in his hands. His chin was on your shoulder, reading the book that was just in front of your chest. His mask was cold on your skin, but the rest of your body was hot. Your legs were free luckily, but the parts of your skin that were touching Brahms’ sweater were sweaty and uncomfortable. But, you were uncomfortable for another reason.

Brahms’ cock was buried in your pussy, and it had been for the entire time he had been reading. You gently rocked your hips, trying to get some friction without specifically lifting up, but Brahms saw right through you. His hand moved from his book to your lower stomach, gently holding you in place.

He didn’t bother hissing a threat, instead he gently traced his thumb up and down your bare stomach, his eyes still on his book. He nuzzled his head against yours, his own way of showing you that he would be patient with you, even though you weren’t staying still like you were supposed to. 

You bit the inside of your cheek when his dick twitched inside you, wishing you could get some friction. Brahms noticed your back stiffen as you tried to control yourself, your body needing more of him. 

The thought made him smile behind his mask as he watched you try your best not to writhe on his cock. You needed him so bad, it was nothing short of adorable. You deserved a reward for being so patient. 

Without moving his hand from your stomach, he moved his fingers downward until the tip of his middle finger was just grazing your clit. He reveled in how your breath hitched the moment he touched it. He might have been inexperienced when you two met, but he was slowly becoming an expert in your body.

He slowly began to rub your clit in circular motions, making you twitch and your breath hitch. You were so cute. 

“You can move.” Brahms hummed, his eyes trailing up and down your body. “But you can’t move up. Just grind.”

“Okay.” You nodded, tentatively rocking your hips, scared that he would stop you. When he didn’t, you moved yourself harder, needing more friction but not getting enough. 

Brahms breathed out slowly, needing you to move as much as you did. But he liked having the power for once. If he was being honest, he hadn’t been able to focus on the book since the moment you sank onto his cock. But god did he want you to think he was in control. He knew you liked men like that, he had seen the kind of books you read that you thought he didn’t notice. He wanted to be what you wanted him to be.

You ground harder against him, putting your hands on the bed in front of you, focusing on your strength on not bouncing. That is, until Brahms’ hand moved from your clit, and both of them wrapped around your hips (his book falling onto the bed in the process), jerking you up and then slamming you down against him again, making you cry out in surprise and pleasure.

“Move, love.” Brahms grunted as he moved your hips up again, slamming him down onto you once more. 

You didn’t need to be told twice. You started bucking your hips wildly, whining as you finally got the friction that you needed. Brahms’ fingers buried into your skin, and you vaguely hoped that he would leave bruises behind for you.

Bucking your hips harder, you felt the pressure that had been building from the moment your body had been denied stimulation, and judging from Brahms’ short breaths he wasn’t far behind.

“Brahmsy.” You breathed. 

“Cum, cum, I want you to cum.” He groaned, moving his hips up into yours.

Moving together, the rhythm of your movements became erratic as the two of you chased your ends. Your body stiffened and shook as you finally came, but your body still moved as Brahms forced you up and down on his cock, using your body to jerk himself off as you came. A moment later Brahms came inside you, forcing you down until you took every inch of his cock, filling you with his cum.

You stiffened for a moment, moaning lowly as you leaned back until your back was against his chest. Brahms breathed out slowly, reaching his hand between your back and his chest, unbuttoning his jacket.

“Too damn hot.” He murmured, lifting up and sliding it off his shoulders.

You just giggled, not making his undressing any easier by staying pressed against him as he attempted to pull off his clothes. “Too bad.” 

Brahms chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and putting his hand over your face. “Hush.”

“Hey!” You laughed, praying his hand off. “How dare you!”

“I dare.” He grinned behind his mask, putting his hand back on your face. You kept laughing, the two of you entering a childish war of putting your hands on each other’s faces, the mood quickly shifting from sexual to playful. And you wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
